Space Force Commodore
Commodore is the basic kind of flag officer in the Tau'ri Space Force, they wear black uniforms and dress suits with silver epaulettes on them. On these they wear their green four-point isotoxal star, insignia on either side. They also wear their insignia on their chest with their medals and badges. About All Commodores are equivalent to the rank of brigadier general in the Army, Marines and Air Force and vice rear admiral in both the Navy and Coast Guard. As a flag officer in the Space Force is a highly specialized position, no equivalent ranked person is allowed to be transferred into this rank, promotion to it only happens by the Space Force Internal Promotion Board. They are considered corps grade officers (CPGO). They therefore can be put in in charge of ten to twenty-seven thousand crewman as their direct superior officer. Duties As a Commodore you are directly in charge over all Captain Class officers. On a major class vessel you will always be the first-in-charge. All officers on the ship report to you as you are their direct superior. You are expected to make monthly reports on the functioning of the crew and ship as a whole. On superior class vessels you are always one of the top 10 officers in charge. You are the ruler of your ship, but not its king, all those in your commands are your fellows not your servants. Everyone follows your lead as you are in-charge of all major decisions on board and you are responsible for all decisions made by your officers. You will also be assigned a Ensign Junior Grade to function as your administrative assistant or technical steward, depending on which master degree you have gotten. Promotion Promotion to this rank is expected to happen to only 15% of all Fleet Captains after they have served for seven years. Those that have served for 12 years as a fleet captain are allowed to send a promotion request to the Space Force Internal Promotion Board. They then either decide to promote you within seven weeks after receiving the request or they decline your request and reassign you to a teaching position. They might also promote you an extra rank to Inspector Commodore. As a Commodore making promotion to the rank of Vice Rear Admiral is pretty common, for not everyone has what it takes to become an Inspector Commodore, this however is deemed not to be an impediment to growth. Quite a few Captains are immediately promoted to Commodore or even Inspector Commodore, thereby bypassing the rank of Fleet Captain entirely. Demotion and Dismissal As a flag officer you are expected to be a veteran decision maker, who takes responsibility and owns up to their mistake. Abuse of power of a sexual nature will lead to an immediate court martial in which you will face dismissal from service and mandatory prison time. Other abuses of power and flawed decisions making and reckless actions will lead to a permanent demotion and a court martial. Navigation Category:Military Ranks Category:Space Force Ranks